


[Podfic] Living in the Pocket

by dapatty



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance, Tommy Joe Ratcliff
Genre: Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-27 15:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy isn't a fanboy. Not really. (Or why Adam's endless delays mean Tommy becomes Coffee Bitch Slave to the Way brothers.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Living in the Pocket

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ermengarde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ermengarde/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Living in the Pocket](https://archiveofourown.org/works/285045) by [ermengarde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ermengarde/pseuds/ermengarde). 



**Time:** 19:02 mp3 36.4MB, podbook 22.1MB  
 **Direct Download Links: (Right Click, Save As)** [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/122013013007.zip) | [podbook](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/122013013008.zip)

 

**Author's Note:**

> p>I am having the BEST time recording these. The BEST. I'm completely charmed by this verse and these words. CHARMED. Smitten even.
> 
>  
> 
> Downloads hosted on the amazing [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com)


End file.
